When Asuka met Jin
by Celcius
Summary: The title says it all. It takes place at the ending of T5 and afterwards. NOT ROMANCE! Hell to the no with the incest please. R&R doesn't stand for rest and relaxation, don't fall asleep while reading.
1. When They First Met

The only things that I have to say are:

1) No own, no sue. K? K.

2) There are "spoilers", so to say, of Asuka's ending movie in T5.

Now that that's over, read away.

Main characters are, of course, Jin and Asuka.

(((((A Desolate Plain)))))

Asuka stood back in her fighting stance, watching the dust that was once Jinpachi Mishima drift away in the wind. As that happened, the wind slowed to a gentle whisper. The thunder in the background during their match was gone. The clouds started to give way to clear blue sky. It seemed that the danger was gone.

Asuka relaxed. She was safe. And so was that guy... Asuka gasped. She looked over to find the young man that had been tossed to the side so easily by the demon. She ran over to him, noticing that his wings and horns were now gone. She grabbed his shoulders and dragged him upright.

"Hey! Are you okay? Please wake up! Oh, and I probably wouldn't get a good signal out here. Which reminds me, I forgot my cell. And I don't see any buses or cars..."

Asuka kept going, trying to wake the young man and frantically look for help. As she held the man, a slight light started glowing where her hand touched his skin. The tattoos on his skin faded away. He slowly opened his eyes. Asuka looked down.

"This place!"

The man quickly tried to stand, but slipped. He fell forward onto Asuka, face landing right on her chest...

There was a long pause between the two. A rock fell to the broken ground from an incline. Jin slowly stood back up. He looked around.

"What was I doing? What's going on?"

Asuka glared. She stood.

"Don't play dumb with me! You pervert!"

She curled her hand into a fist, pulled back, and let it fly.

WHAM!

Jin flew back into a wall that had been forced up by Jinpachi.

"I give up!" Asuka yelled as she stormed away.

Jin looked at her.

"What did I do wrong?" A rock fell on his head, forced up by his impact with the wall.

(((((3 Months Later – Tokyo)))))

Asuka was walking around, doing some shopping, as she rarely came downtown. It was busy, as it was a Saturday afternoon. Asuka passed an electronics store. It had a small window with a TV in it, displaying the latest news. Asuka didn't really pay attention to it. She heard something about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, and how because of "difficulties, no winner could be determined." Asuka sighed. If she had won that prize money, she would be shopping in Paris, visiting palaces and such in the United Kingdom, and attending Broadway plays in New York. But she didn't win, so here she was, still in Japan.

Asuka paused in her walk. 'The reason the winner was undetermined must have been because of that strange creature that I beat.' Asuka's face pulled into a glare. After beating that creature, she ran into that guy. Or, really, he ran into her.

"How dare he!" Asuka yelled in infuriation. She fisted her hand again and punched the wall next to her. Small, spider web-like cracks spiraled from her hand. She pulled her hand back. Asuka heard a small, choked sound next to her. She turned her head. A street side food vendor was staring at where her fist connected with the wall. He quickly packed up and moved his cart down to a different part of the street.

Asuka shrugged and started to head home. She turned the corner sharply.

She then fell down as she ran into someone. Asuka looked up and gasped.

"You!"


	2. The Second Meeting

Sorry about the wait, I was away at camp.

I guess that the vote is unanimous. This will not be a romance (as I am against incest).

To jason and RazanHigh: I have heard many different ideas of the relationship between Asuka and Jin. I just wasn't sure. But, as you both inform me that they are related, they will be related. To help my story, they just won't yet know if they are related (once again, this is something I'm not sure of; I'm just going to write it that way).

RazanHigh – I know you aren't trying to patronize me, but I don't have any reasons for believing that they are not related. I just didn't know.

jason – You could have been a little more polite, but thank you for informing me that Namco did indeed announce them as related. But never say that no one would read it. I've met people with some strange tastes. And one more word: grammar. It was made for a reason (no offense).

(((((Downtown Tokyo)))))

_Asuka shrugged and started to head home. She turned the corner sharply._

_She then fell down as she ran into someone. Asuka looked up and gasped._

"_You!"_

The man that she ran into looked down at her. She recognized his coal black hair, shaped into a widow's peak with bangs framing his face, and his flamed pants. He looked down at her.

"Have we met before?"

"Like hell we have! You're that guy who... who..."

The man stared at her. Asuka blinked. Asuka blushed. She just couldn't make herself say anything. What was she supposed to say, 'You're the guy who ran his face into my boobs'?

"Whatever."

Asuka looked back up. He was walking away. The bastard completely blew her off and was leaving!

"You!"

He turned at her voice, only to come face to fist with her. He flew back, once again. He only stopped when he ran into the same street vendor that Asuka had scared earlier. Asuka fumed with her hands on her hips, the young man tried to stay conscious, and the street vendor ran away, screaming.

(((((Later in a Restaurant)))))

"I really didn't mean to do that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Asuka, I really didn't..."

It was only after Asuka had hit Jin that she had thought maybe he really didn't mean to do something so embarrassing. And he did seem sincere when he said that he didn't remember her. So she helped him out, taking him into a nearby café and getting some ice for his eye, which was now bruised. Of course, her sudden kindness had only confused him more, but after introductions and explanations, they were now on even levels again. At the moment, hey were discussing the tournament.

"It's sad that no one actually won the tournament. I could have used that money."

Asuka looked at Jin.

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"That creature..."

"You mean the one that completely trounced you at the end of the tournament? Don't worry, I beat him good."

Asuka smiled and ran a fist into her palm to show just how well she beat Jinpachi. Jin gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Jin. Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm," Jin looked at his watch. "Almost 3."

"Three... OH NO!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to teach my father's class since he's still in the hospital! If he finds out I was late, I'm in big trouble. I gotta go! Sorry!"

Asuka grabbed her stuff and ran faster that Jin thought was humanly possible. He sighed as he got out some money to pay for the small amount of food they had eaten. As he looked at the table, he saw a piece of paper near where Asuka had been sitting. He picked it up and looked at it.

He then smiled. She was sneaky. It had her name, phone number, and address of her father's dojo. He left the money on the table and got up to leave.

(((((Outside Again)))))

Jin walked away from the café. Where he was going, he didn't know. As he walked, he thought. About Asuka. He wasn't madly in love with her a first sight, or anything weird like that. He was confused, namely about what happened at the end of the tournament. There was a large empty space in his memory toward that time. That he knew was the Devil Gene. But how did he change back. It was almost impossible for him to do it by himself. There was a better chance for the Devil to get loose and wreck everything it could get its hands on. But it was sealed back inside of him. He could feel it.

Could it have something to do with Asuka?

(((((TBC)))))

Sorry, I'm kind of having Writer's Block.

Writer's Block: Yo.

Speak of the devil. Anywho, I tried, and it's not exactly permanent. I'll come back later when my mind is cleared and revise this chapter.


End file.
